


Not Sleeping Alone

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Ty doesn't want to sleep alone in the church.





	Not Sleeping Alone

She felt the bed dip with the weight of him as he pulled himself closer to her. 

She felt his arms wrap around her and immediately felt safer.

He'd been doing this recently transporting into Tandy's bedroom at night.

He'd started doing it after the church got too cold and he needed to be around her. 

She didn't mind. She enjoyed waking up to his face. 

“You good Ty?” She asked him as he situated himself in the bed. 

“I'm good.” He replied as he kissed the back of her neck. 

She fell asleep to the rising and falling of his chest against her.


End file.
